undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Delirium
Delirium(Concept of Chaos/Embodiment of Madness) is an entity who gives madness. Gods/Goddesses of Madness takes their power from her.She usually fights against Serena,The Embodiment of Hope. Delirium fights against her because Serena wants to stop plans. Story Delirium(Embodiment of Madness,Concept of Chaos)&Serena(Embodiment of Hope,Concept of LİFE) Serena and Delirium are as old as The Entity(Conculsive End).She was borned with Entity. They both were borned with The Entity.İn first Serena wants to become friend with Delirium but she wasn't aware of Delirium is Concept of Chaos.When Delirum starts to bring chaos in Omniverse,Serena wants to stop her because Serena was believe of her but Delirum doesn't listen or ignore and she attacked to Serena.Serena blocked this attack but...Serena becomed sad.Serena was believed her,she tried to make Delirium good but she can't.Serena realized Delirium won't be good then Serena decided to stop Delirium.They foight and with help of Judge,Delirium were defeated and banished to Void Of Chaos...Now...Delirium wants only take revenge from Serena and spread CHAOS in Omniverse. Soul Her soul looks like crystal and its color is Purple and Orange.One half is orange and purple.One half is chaos and other half is madness. Abilities&Powers Madness Manipulation She can absorb, create, control, and manipulate Madness/Insanity of herselves, others or the madness energy around, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing insanity, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level and gain power from it. Absolute Self Control She can perfectly manipulate how much pain she feels , the loudness of her voice, the distance of her voice, her subconscious, what emotions she feels, what emotions she can or cannot feel, and even control her Size. Chaotic Existence The ultimate, perfected, true form of Ruptured Existence, this allows the user to be as powerful as they want on any level/scale without any limitations or restrictions. Mental Manipulation She can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, surpass their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. Chaos Manipulation She can create, shape and manipulate the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing them to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. She is able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only on desired way. Darkness Manipulation She can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Deadly Girl She is one of deadliest persons and she knows martial arts.She can gain more type of martial arts.She likes to fight with her scythe but she can also fight with different weapons too. Boundless Code Manipulation The user can boundlessly manipulate all forms of code on all scales and levels without any restriction, being immune to all other forms of code manipulation gaining full control over all forms of code including Omni-Code. She is also immune to all forms of stat manipulation through this. Chaos Blaster This blaster are created with chaos and dmg is 999,999,999 in per yoctosecond.This blaster's appearance is this blaster is completely purple and it has dark eyes.And they give poison to opponents.Poisons dmg is 666.666 in per picosecond. Chaos Bones This bones are created by chaos too and this bone has same appearance with Chaos Blaster.This bones's dmg is 999,999,999 in per yoctosecond too. Madness Blaster This blasters are created by madness and dmg is 999,999,999 in per yoctosecond.This blaster's appearance is this blaster is completely orange and it has red eyes. Madness Bones This blasters are created by madness and dmg is as same as Chaos Bones.This bone's appearance is this bone is completely orange and it can drive people to madness. God Breaker She charges her scythe for kill Gods much more easily.That can ignore bypass and durability. Disablation She is able to disable any type of ability(she can't disable Serena's abilities).She can block,erase,disable&steal her opponents abilities. İnsta-Kill Guard İnsta kill's cannot affect to her.İf someone use instakill on her she won't die but still she can take damage.After an İnstakill attack she will regenerates herself. Reality Manipulation She can manipulate space,time,reality at her will in highest levels.And also she can't affected by reality manipulation. Try to harm is meaningless Delirium is protected against anything,nothing can harm her.Even strongest attacks,even strongest beings cannot harm her no matter how absolute or omnipotent.This will give eternal existence to her even no matter erased,resetted or affected in any way.Her existence is completely absolute any type of erasure won't affect to her and this ability gives highest level of regeneration. İmmeasurable Speed She can move in immeasurable speeds.With that she can travel Omniverse.She can go anywhere she wants and she can dodge even attacks are as fast as infinite speed. Chaos's Gift With that ability she can gain limitless amount of intelligence(any type of intelligence).She can gain beyond omnipotent attack capacity,that surpasses any type of defense,protection etc.This grants infinite reflective capacity and also this grants ultimate defensive capacity.Even with that ability,she cannot be threat for The Entity and Serena. Dreamer She can enter and manipulate dreams and nightmares and also with that she can know people's greatest fears and she can use them against her opponents. Chaos Bringer When she is in an AU,Nature will be in chaos.Animals attacks to them and kill each other,space&time will be collapsed,plants are going die slowly and when they are gonna die they make poisons etc. Boundless Energy Manipulation She can boundlessly manipulate any type of energy.He can manipulate even unique Energy types. Coded&Non-coded İmmunity She cannot be affected,manipulated,shaped in any way.Coded and non-coded attacks cannot affect to her. Controlling her mind,soul,origin,plot,manipulated from coded abilities is impossible. Weapons Sword Of Xeno This sword looks like a katana and this sword is red and black.İt can harm reality. Scythe of Madness This scythe is created by pure madness energy.İt can corrupt any being who doesn t have purify. Where does Delirium live? She lives in Void Of Chaos.A pocket dimension created by J.This place filled with chaos,madness,pain,delirium,despair etc.Only 12th dimensional beings or beyond them(otherwise J should let they can go in here)can go in here. Relationships Judge=Delirium HATES JUDGE.Because J interrupted her plans. Nova=She hates Nova. Serena=Delirium hates her.Delirium is jealous about Serena. Virus404=Delirium is fall in love with Virus404. İnfinitey Code=They have same goal.But she don't want to be his servant. All Protectors=She hates all protectors cuz any protector wants to interrupt her plans. All Destroyers=She usually works with them cuz they have same goal. "KİDS" "KİDS" are her chaos and madness bringers.When she is in an AU she send "KİDS" in that AU and "KİDS" are bring chaos and madness...they make it prepare for her...And if she can't find any living opponent,she will destroy this AU.İf she find an opponent she will kill it(if she can) and took its soul then she will destroy that AU. Personality Delirium is manipulative and psychopath person.She usually manipulates peoples for eternal suffer.She metally attacks to opponents.She is kinda lusty.She likes to rip people's face.She has narcissism.She likes to manipulate peoples. Appearance Delirium=She looks like tall young lady.Her height is 1.76 and her weight is 76 kg.Her hair's one half is orange and another half is purple.She wears long black dress.On her wrist part there is two red triangles on it.She wears white shoes has S's on and red square on it. Quotes "Life...İs meaningless Serena...Why can't you understand? AHAHAHAHAHHAHA" •Delirium is talking to Serena "Who?...İnfinitey Code?....Hehehe yeah we have same goal but...serving to him is İMPOSSİBLE!" •Delirium talking to Obelisk "Oh.... You think i am abonimation and i should've be erased? Huh? How cute?...You are so STUPİD" •Delirium is talking to Judge "İ will RİP your face! No matter you call for help,no matter how much you scream İ WİLL RİP YOU APART! With a smile!~ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!....." •Delirium talks to Omni Jason Weaknesses •Purify weapons can harm her. M.A.D.N.E.S.S. This is her LAST RESORT 'form.When she uses it she gather and absorb all '''MADNESS AND CHAOS to herself.'With that form she can ignore any type of defense. Trivia '''TRİVİA OF DELİRİUM •Delirium loves to bring madness. •Delirium is fall in love with Virus404. •Delirium's power comes from madness and chaos in Omniverse *Delirium doesn't like to listen orders. *Delirium has some purify abilities because of she learned how to use them. *Delirium fills with HATE.All she want it pure chaos and destory protectors. *She likes to bite her fingers. *Delirium likes any drinks. *She usually listens this type of musics:Heavy Rock,Classic,80's,Rock etc. °She likes to manipulate and break minds. •She loves her K.İ.D.S. and she loves to bite them. •She usually likes tennis,basketball,handball Gallery İGNORE THİS PİCTURE Category:Madness Category:Beyond Gods Category:God Category:Goddess Category:Embodiment of Hope Category:Female? Category:All Powerful Category:Powerful Category:Conceptual Entity